


Painfully Awkward Growing Pains

by PitchGold



Series: Late Bloomer [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: High ☆ Speed!, M/M, awkward teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchGold/pseuds/PitchGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puberty is one helluva ride! Sousuke isn't all that sure what he's doing but damn it all Makoto is the sweetest little being he's ever met and his lips look so soft and kissing is really awkward and it's all really weird — but Sousuke kind of really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painfully Awkward Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: No fucking clue how this fits into the story line. I just saw one of the new Starting Day's Trailers and had the idea and boom — STORYTIME! It's not nearly as sexual as you'd think either. Basically it's two shy teens going "oh look you have a poker too! ... let's compare!"

Puberty had hit him like a ton of bricks. One day shortly after turning fourteen, Sousuke woke up and when he stepped down to breakfast he'd gone to tell his mother good morning and discovered he was a double bass. 

 

For a while he knew his mother had been worried about something, he could hear her when she thought he wasn't listening, talking to his grandmother or one of his aunts. He was apparently a late bloomer to the party but when he finally showed up, he dived in head first it seemed. 

 

It had felt like with in the month he'd shot up an extra four inches and only a day or so later he was shaving — everything. He had all this fucking hair every where, on his face and his chest and when he looked down — well there was a few things that had changed downstairs. It seemed like just one day he was looking down in the shower after swim practice and realized he was hung like a fucking God. And he was only fourteen for Christ's sake and he still couldn't escape the jokes the other boys made about his dick! Someone must have told the girls too, cause he couldn't talk to any of them with out cheeks shooting red and incessant giggles. 

 

It hadn't been long either that he'd gone to a swim meet, finding his new team jacket already, only a month after getting it, was fitting too small -- just like the rest of his cloths. He'd also found something else was stirring when he'd glanced up into emerald green eyes. That night he'd had his first wet dream. He wasn't even sure he had any idea how gay sex worked --but he knew he wanted to figure out how to have it with the tall boy on Iwatobi's team. 

 

"I don't know if we should be doing this." Makoto said nervously, pulling away from the kiss. 

 

Sousuke opened this eyes slowly, blinking at Makoto for a moment before he spoke. "Just relax," he said. As was usual, the deep rumble of his own voice echoed in the empty indoor pool. It still startled him ever now and then. 

 

It was dark, and some how the two of them had managed to sneak in with out being caught. Mostly that was Sousuke, but for how much Makoto worried he still trailed after Sousuke promptly enough. 

 

Makoto looked down at his fidgety fingers in his lap. "I don't think Haru-chan would like it if he knew I was here." He mumbled. 

 

So Sousuke knew full well they weren't sneaking in to show each other some swimming tricks, but it seemed Makoto for some bizarre reason had thought that. They'd even gotten in the pool! Sousuke had thought Makoto was maybe just trying to be coy but he'd soon figured out the other boy was just plain oblivious. About twenty minutes in Sousuke had given up on the small touches and the obvious compliments and just sat at the edge of the pool, telling Makoto to sit next to him. Once he was there, Sousuke kissed him. 

 

"So don't tell him." Sousuke concluded easily. It wasn't like he had any plans about telling any of his friends, and the last thing he as going to do was write some sappy letter to Rin, telling him he'd managed to make out with one of the Iwatobi boys. 

 

"But Haru was really mad about losing to you guys today." Makoto said even more sheepishly. 

 

Oh right, the competition. The one where Sousuke had pedaled through the water like he was powered by a freaking speed boat then spent the rest of the time staring at Makoto's surprisingly tan skin and trying to hide his own boner. And speaking of skin, freaking hell Makoto's lips looked so soft when he pouted like that. They had been soft a moment ago too when they'd been kissing. He should kiss them again to make sure he remembered them right.Sousuke leaned back in closer to Makoto, letting the lids of his eyes hood again as he...

 

"Sou," Makoto whined leaning back away from him. 

 

He blinked, and pulled back away. "You like kissing me, right?" Sousuke bluntly asked. 

 

This time it was Makoto's turn to blink. "Well—Uhm," he stammered. "I—uh yeah. I mean of course." His skin was turning a rather pleasant shade of red around his ears. 

 

Sousuke shook his head, narrowing his eyes as he gave a shrug. "Then why does Nanase matter?" 

 

Makoto looked down at his hands, fidgety still as he tugged at the sleeves of Sousuke's jacket. A few minutes into kissing, he'd nervously complained about being cold, avoiding Sousuke's gaze as he'd chaffed at his arms with his hands. To try and pull him out of his rather surprisingly reserved shell Sousuke had reached behind them to grab his own jacket and tugged it on over Makoto's shoulders. The boy had mumbled a thank you and slid his arms into the sleeves cautiously. 

 

"Haru's my best friend" Makoto murmured low. He was avoiding Sousuke's gaze again but his fingers picked and tugged at the hem of Sousuke's swim team jacket. 

 

Sousuke gave a sigh. "It's not like you're betraying him," 

 

"I know. I just—he doesn't like you very much." Makoto's brow furrowed as he looked down at the jacket again. 

 

"Look," Sousuke tried to explain. "Just cause you like me doesn't mean you're letting your team down or anything." He huffed. "having friends on other teams isn't bad." 

 

Those big green eyes finally slid over to look at Sousuke. "But we're not friends." 

 

"Sure, we are." Sousuke shot back. 

 

"Friends don't kiss." Makoto pointed out. 

 

"You mean you don't kiss Nanase." Sousuke clarified. 

 

"I don't kiss Nagisa either." Makoto smiled. "And you didn't kiss Rin."

 

Sousuke shrugged again. "So?" He leaned back forward, his hand reaching out to tug at the swim jacket shirt collar, coaxing Makoto back towards him. 

 

"What if we get caught?. Makoto suddenly blurted. 

 

Sousuke smiled. "We won't." 

 

"Haru likes a girl at school I think." Makoto admitted then. "He looks at her a lot." 

 

God, Sousuke was getting tired of talking about Haru, but he had a faint idea he knew where this track might be headed. And it occurred to him he might not like the ending. 

 

Going still, he sat back straighter. "Do - do you like girls?" He asked. 

 

They'd already been kissing for ten minutes, but that had been almost entirely prompted by Sousuke. 

 

Makoto frowned. "I think I should." 

 

Sousuke searched over Makoto's face for a moment before he asked the real question that had been burning a hole through his thoughts. "Do you like Nanase?" 

 

Makoto bit his lip. "I told you he's my best friend." 

 

Frowning, Sousuke wasn't sure this was an answer he wanted to hear. He leaned back a bit more trying to think what was the best way to get himself out of this mess he'd dug himself into. 

 

"Well—" Sousuke huffed. His eyes narrowed and hands fristed at his knees. "Why'd you come here then?" He shot back. Turning away he grumbled. "You could have just told me no." 

 

It was a few seconds before Makoto spoke up. "I don't want to kiss my friends though." 

 

Sousuke glared back over at Makoto. This seemed like a looped conversation that was never ending. "So what'd ya kiss me for?" 

 

Makoto gave an earnest sigh. "But you're not my friend!" 

 

This conversation was getting more frustrating by the second. 

 

"Then what am I?!" Sousuke growled back, with an unhappy sneer on his face. 

 

Makoto reached forward then, grabbing the goggles still looped around Sousuke's neck and jerked him forward, crashing their lips together. 

 

They broke a second later and Makoto murmured ever so quietly, "I like you." 

 

"Then why didn't ya just say that?" Sousuke gave an exhausting groan. 

 

Makoto went another bright shade of red, seeming to fold in on himself rather -- adorably. 

 

Sousuke gave another sigh, this time in relenting as he leaned back towards Makoto. "Kiss me again." he demanded. 

 

Makoto blinked at him for a moment. "But I don't know how you feel about me..." He trailed off.

 

God, why was this so fucking hard? Sousuke gave a grumpy frown. "I told you I want to kiss you." That obviously meant something! 

 

Makoto gave a small smile. "You like me too, huh?" 

 

Stifling the urge to roll his eyes, Sousuke just gave a curt nod. "Yeah." 

 

Makoto leaned back forward then and kissed Sousuke on the lips. "I think your eyes are pretty." 

 

Sousuke hummed in acknowledgement. He was feeling it again—in the pit of his stomach, he squeezed his knees together tighter, hoping it wouldn't happen again. God he'd had one twice today!

 

Makoto was already smiling at him though, his delicate fingers had unhooked from playing with the hem of the jacket to reach forward to Sousuke's face. They trailed lightly over Sousuke's cheek and he tipped his head, giving Sousuke another smile before leaning forward to kiss again. 

 

Their noses bumped and Sousuke mumbled a 'sorry' before tilting his head the other way and their lips were moving against each other. 

 

Kissing was so weird. Sousuke mused as he slid closer. Wow, he fucking loved it but it was so weird. They broke for just a moment Makoto gulped down a few breaths of air before he was tilting his head again and Sousuke loved how soft his lips were. 

 

Sousuke could still feel Makoto's hand at his cheek and he shifted in just a bit before he swiped his tongue out and across Makoto's lips. Makoto shot back almost immediately, his green eyes a bit wide. 

 

Sousuke was quite certain he'd made the wrong decision almost instantly. A bit wide eyed he quickly stammered, "Sorry." 

 

"No," Makoto said urgently. "You just—it was nice, you just surprised me." 

 

Sousuke shifted uncomfortably. "If you don't want to, we don't have to go that far."

 

"Er," Makoto ducked his head, looking sheepish again. "No, I want to." 

 

Sousuke nodded. he slid an arm forward, his hand resting on Makoto's back. He felt so mechanical like he was trying to muddle his way through IKEA instructions read upside down. 

 

"Besides we should make tonight—i don't know like really mean something," Makoto mumbled. "I mean—when am I going to see you again?" 

 

Oh yeah, right. Sousuke was going to high school in Tokyo, a long way from Makoto and Iwatobi. He frowned. "I'll see you again." He tried to say lamely. 

 

Makoto just smiled in return."Maybe." 

 

Sousuke brow creased and He tightened his hand at Makoto's back. 

 

There was a pretty shade of red still spreading back to Makoto's ears. Sousuke couldn't take his eyes off the other boy. The moon had started to rise over head and through the sky lights it was making the water of the pool reflect luminously across Mkaoto's skin and especially in those green eyes. 

 

Oh fuck, Sousuke had a boner again! He frowned hoping Makoto wouldn't notice, though in his jammers he wasn't sure how someone couldn't. 

 

And as Makoto looked over him, his eyes dipped lower. "Oh," Makoto breathed. 

 

"I'm so sorry!" Sousuke sprung out. "I didn't mean to—I mean I just—it's not that I — I'm sorry!" 

 

Makoto was still looking down at it, Oh god, that was making it so much worse. Why?! why now?! 

 

"Do you— " Makoto's eyes glanced up to meet Sousuke's before right back down again. "I mean how do we stop it?" 

 

"Well I usually..." Sousuke trailed off. "Take care of it." Sousuke's brow furrowed. "How do you get them to go away?" 

 

Makoto flushed again," I don't know, I just let it go away..." 

 

Blinking, Sousuke wasn't sure if he'd heard that right. "You let it go away?"

 

Makoto nodded. "If you leave it alone it'll go away on it's own." 

 

Right.... Sousuke hadn't ever exactly tried that method. 

 

"Yours is... " Makoto tilted his head as he glanced down at it again. "It's more noticeable."

 

Sousuke looked down as well. "Yeah." He had a freaking horse dick after all. 

 

Makoto reached out, his hand lightly coming to rest at Sousuke's bare abdomen. "Should we—like, can I touch it?" 

 

Sousuke almost choked. Makoto wanted to touch it?! 

 

"Uh—sure." He balked out. 

 

Makoto nodded, though his eyes were down and he bit his lip before his hand slide down. His touch was so light it almost made Sousuke jump, and certainly sent shivers up and down his limbs. He watched Makoto carefully as the boy lightly traced over the shape. 

 

He glanced up at Sousuke, looking like he wanted—Sousuke nodded. And Makoto licked his lips before he curled his fingers at the hem of the jammers and tugged them down. 

 

Of course the thing had to be a nice angry red as Sousuke gasped at the cool air now fleeting over his exposed erection.

 

Makoto pulled back almost immediately after exposing the blushing member. He seemed to squirm a bit as he looked at it. 

 

"I know," Sousuke tried to get in front of the train, "Its really big, I get it." It lay across his leg, plump and clearly just there to make Sousuke look like an idiot. 

 

"Ohyea I guess." Makoto said. "It's just—mIne doesn't look like that." 

 

Sousuke tilted his head. "Well yeah," Hadn't he been in a PE class before? hell he was on the swim team! He had to be aware by now most dicks weren't identical. "Haven't you... ?"

 

Makoto was flushing again as he shook his head. "I mean I've seen Haru's and my little brothers..." He trailed off. "But yours looks different. It's darker." 

 

That was definitely true, when Sousuke was like this it flushed a nice dark red, heavily swelling. 

 

"It is a lot bigger too," Makoto murmured a second later under his breath. 

 

Sousuke swallowed knowing an awkward moment was just beginning to set in. 

 

"Maybe you'll grow int to it!" Makoto suddenly exclaimed. 

 

Sousuke's head shot up to look at Makoto. "What?" 

 

"I said maybe you'll grow into it." Makoto repeated. "You know like puppies grow into their paws." 

 

Sousuke couldn't help but smile. Well that was a new reaction for the books. 

 

"Well what does yours...?" Sousuke asked. He glanced down at Makoto's lap. He was bulging a bit. But Souske couldn't tell if that was a normal ball bulge or a happy one. 

 

Makoto looked down as well, seeming to consider it over before he looked back to Sousuke. They're eyes met for a moment before Makoto flushed again and gave a single nod. 

 

With out hesitating, Sousuke reached forward and tugged Makoto's jammers down. 

 

It —curved. and it was pretty cute. it flushed a bright red like Makoto's cheeks and the head was finely shaped. Sousuke tilted his head as he looked at it. 

 

"You're—?" he asked to make sure he wasn't the only one suffering from the same sudden up spring. 

 

Makoto gave a nervous nod before he sheepishly looked down. 

 

"Have you ever— touched it? " Sousuke asked. "You know like that?" 

 

Makotos eyes shifted before he nodded again.

 

"Has — like have you let anyone else touch it?" Sousuke blurted. 

 

There was another bright red flush of Makoto's face before he shook his head. 

 

Sousuke looked back down at it. "Would you let me?" 

 

Snapping his eyes back to Makoto he found he was leaning in close again looking at those flawless green eyes. Makoto bit his lip again before he closed the gap between them, crashing his lips sloppily into Sousuke's. 

 

Surprised Sousuke let out a yelp before his hands scrambled up to Makoto's shoulders and neck. 

 

The kiss lasted only a few seconds before he pulled away and bit his lip again as he nodded to Sousuke. 

 

Glancing back down, Sousuke shifted closer before he reached out, his finger touched the tip of it lightly at first, just a feathers touch and Makoto sucked in a sharp breath at the contact. Sousuke looked back up and Makoto tilted his head, their eyes meeting. 

 

Makoto leaned again, like he was about to kiss Sousuke again... 

 

They both jerked as they heard it the squeaking of the doors being opened. Sousuke was the first to shoot out of the pool. He stuffed himself back into his shorts and reached down to hurriedly get Makoto to his feet. Sousuke tucked him back into his jammers as well briskly before he leaned down and grabbed Makoto's jacket and their shoes shoving them into his swim bag. He checked to make sure Makoto didn't bring his own swim bag before Sousuke grabbed Makoto's hand. 

 

There was another bang and squeak of another door opened, probably down the hall near the entrance. 

 

Sousuke interlocked their hands and jerked Makoto into a run with him as he ran for the door they'd propped open at the back of the pool. He could hear foot steps as he reached the door and he pushed Makoto though before forcing the door shut behind them. 

 

Breath heaving they both stood there for a moment not sure what to do. inside the lights of the pool flicked on and Makoto gave a start. 

 

"Come on," Sousuke said as he tugged at their interlocked hands again. He led them around the back, and out of the way, back to the street. 

 

A few feet from the side walk Makoto stopped. "Wait." He said. 

 

Sousuke stopped a step or two away. "What is it?" he asked. 

 

The frown on Makoto's face was a a bit deep and his eyes were alight. as he clutched Sousuke's jacket around his shoulders. He stepped forward and hesitantly reached out to get his shoes. He pulled them on one by one before he stood fully and slipped Sousuke's jacket off. "Here," he murmured. 

 

Sousuke pressed his lips in a firm line before he accepted the jacket handing the Iwatobi one back in exchange. 

 

Makoto pulled it on almost immediately. 

 

"I'll see you again." Sousuke promised then. 

 

Makoto looked up into his eyes finally before a smile broke. There was something wrong with the smile though. Like he didn't really want to smile, but for some strange reason he was doing it anyway. 

 

"I mean it." Sousuke assured. 

 

"I know." Makoto stepped closer to Sousuke.

 

Sousuke didn't move. They both knew once they stepped out onto the side walk They'd have to go separate ways. 

 

At first, When Makoto moved, Sousuke thought he was just going to turn and leave, but instead he took another step closer before reaching out his hand again. 

 

"You really have the prettiest eyes." Makoto murmured as he brushed his fingertips over Sousuke's cheek. "They're so bright." 

 

Tipping his head, Makoto probably meant to ease into another kiss, but Sousuke beat him to it lunging forward he caught Makoto by the waist and pressed into a kiss.It was sloppier this time and their noses smearedtogether but Makoto leaned into Sousuke like he hadn't before. Their foreheads bumped slightly. 

 

Sousuke opened his mouth with out hesitations this time and it earned him a little squeak from Makoto. Despite it, Makoto opened his mouth as well and -- the kiss got better. It was still weird and awkward and Sousuke couldn't pinpoint why he liked it so much but it was nice.

 

And all too soon it ended. Makoto pulled away then, his hands smoothing over Sousuke's jacket, flattening over his chest and shoulders. 

 

Sousuke gasped for air as Makoto broke the kiss, but he couldn't get himself to let go around Makoto's waist. 

 

"I have to go," Makoto said. He wasn't blushing for once. "Haru will be worried." 

 

Sousuke wanted to say, 'fuck Nanase,' but he knew his own team would be wondering where he was and trashing Makoto's friends wouldn't exactly endear him to Sousuke. 

 

So Sousuke nodded. "Alright." 

 

Makoto leaned in to press one more small kiss to Sousuke's lips before he fleeted out of Sousuke's grasp. Sousuke turned just as Makoto looked back. Under that mess of cinnamon hair, he gave Sousuke one last truly happy smile before he stepped out, back into the real world and was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> *That little manipulative fucker! Makoto your teen self is a lil devil. 
> 
> And like 3 years later they'll be fucking each others brains out! Happy ending everybody! ...I might write a sequel to this where that happens, LOL. They's just so cute as little teeny boppers!


End file.
